


Just a Dream

by the_rain_shall_fall



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: The news came like how the rain poured earlier without warning. Zen wished it were merely a bad dream.





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> trying my hand at a canon chara x mc and whew~ this is refreshing! XD

The news came like how the rain poured earlier without warning. He was running towards his motorcycle, forcing his body to work with him, to stop trembling and to just listen to him. He ignored his manager’s request for him to take a cab or wait until their driver came, starting his ride and speeding his way towards the hospital. If Yvonne found out he rode without a helmet again, she’d be pissed. Zen had a hard grip on the handles, possibly violating every single traffic rule out there, but he didn’t care. _He needed to see her._ He needed to see with his own eyes that she was safe.

Stumbling through the front doors of the hospital, the albino ignored the looks he was receiving and made a beeline towards the nurse’s desk. “Is… is there an Yvonne Li admitted here?” The nurse looked bewildered, stammering while looking through their database. “Y-yes, sir. She’s at the emergency room.” He left without another glance, apologizing to the people he bumped into and pointedly ignoring and telling fans he’s busy and couldn’t spare a bit of his time. His girlfriend was in danger, he didn’t have the time. Zen arrived at the emergency room, slumping down on one of the chairs. He tried to calm himself down, squeezing his eyes shut as he put his hands together in a prayer. Just yesterday, they were on a date at his secret place, his lovely girlfriend cooking them dinner and taking out the beer despite her love for wine.

He still remembered how warm she was in his arms, talking about their future as they counted the stars. The albino wanted to reach greater heights in the theatre world while the brunette wanted to join the SWAT team. He knew he couldn’t dissuade the woman no matter what he did, so he simply supported her and made her promise to come home safe. They talked about travelling around the world, not as ZEN and his faithful bodyguard, but just as Hyun Ryu and his future wife and mother of his kids, Yvonne Li. That sassy minx of his was unusually quiet and complacent in his arms when she’d usually be making a ruckus, talking about how she probably wouldn’t be a great mother since she lost hers at a young age and her aunts weren’t the nicest in the block.

 _“Do you think I’ll do well?”_ He remembered how scared hazel eyes peered at him, how slender fingers fiddled with the beer can, how she worriedly nibbled on her bottom lip. He remembered feeling warm, seeing his love seriously consider about them having a family. He still remember whispering how wonderful she was, that she’d be a great mother, and that he’d be with her every step of the way. Kisses were shared, which turned into caressing and breathless ‘I love you’s and somehow, Zen found himself staring at luscious curves and the devious smirk of his girlfriend atop him. He was like putty in her hands, helplessly making the sounds Yvonne wanted from him. She had always been in control of their love-making, the albino getting his chance was as rare as finding a four leaf clover. But he didn’t mind, _he probably never will._

“Sir?” A voice pulled him out of his reverie, eyes focusing on the doctor in front of him. “Sir, are you a relative of the patient?” Zen shook his head, composing himself and just hoped for the best. “I’m her boyfriend. She… she doesn’t have a family.” It was a flurry after that. The doctor said they did everything they could, and now it all depended on the patient if she lived or not. Of course she’ll live, this was Yvonne they were talking about. Sassy, war freak, didn’t back down from any challenge and as spunky as a firework. He waited until they moved her to a private room, on the edge and barely able to sit down without fidgeting. What he saw broke his heart.

There she was, lying on the hospital bed, all battered and bandaged. Her left arm and leg were in casts, bandages on her head and neck, going down beneath the hospital gown. There was a bandage on the right side of her face, a cut on her lip, bandages on her right hand and just _what happened to her?_ The albino pulled a chair and gently held the brunette’s hand, unable to stop the tears from flowing. He refused to believe this was all from an accident. She was careful, all the time. She might have come back with a lot of scars and bruises, but nothing worse. Every second he spent in there, waiting for Yvonne to wake up felt like forever. He fell asleep just like that, hands grasping hers and praying to the gods that she’d wake up soon.

A hand running through his hair pulled him from sleep, a sweet smile greeting him. “Your eyes are red.” She sounded so tired, it was breaking his heart. The albino held her hand, tears reforming in the corner of his eyes but he still tried to smile for her. “My eyes have always been red, babe.” Yvonne smiled and breathlessly said ‘ass,’ wincing a bit as speaking seemed to have brought her pain. Zen was immediately hovering over her, asking if she needed anything and that he’ll call the nurse.

“I’ll be fine,” she said, weakly grasping his hand. “I’m a big, tough girl. I’ll borrow your monster healing abilities and who knows? I’ll probably be up and about in 2-3 days.” They both knew she was lying, that she was far too weak, that not even Zen could recover _that_ fast, but he indulged her. He didn’t say a word of retort and just smiled, holding her hand against his cheek. It felt so hard to breathe, like there was a lump in his throat that just won’t disappear. Still, he kept it all in. His lover was going to be fine. She was strong, stubborn, and she was the woman who kept butting heads with him. And she was looking at him with those tired hazel eyes, cementing his belief that _she’ll be fine._

Zen woke up with a start, the beeping of the machine was the only thing heard in the room. It was 30 minutes past 3 in the morning, and Yvonne wasn’t showing any sign of waking up. A dream? He mentally beat himself over it, running a hand through his hair in frustration. _What a cruel dream_. He couldn’t escape the worry and hope even in his sleep. The albino caressed the hand he was clasping, heaving a sigh and took out a tiny box from his jacket. He had been meaning to pick up the brunette from work, bring her to a restaurant and finally pop the question – but this happened. Red eyes stared at the ring inside it, just a simple silver band with a small diamond. He wanted something grander, to show just how much she meant to her, but he knew Yvonne would kick his ass for ‘wasting’ money on that. She wasn’t the kind of woman who cared about jewelry after all. As long as it was something given from the bottom of the heart, she’ll treasure it – one of the things that made him fall deeper for her.

The actor took the ring and slipped it on her finger, admiring the way it looked. A perfect fit. This wasn’t how he planned it. This wasn’t where he wanted to ask her hand, but it was better than nothing. _Yvonne Ryu._ It sounded nice, sounded like a dream come true. “Yvonne Ryu.” He said, testing the name on his lips. “Sounds shitty.” He slowly turned to the woman, feeling his heart hammer in his chest as red eyes met hazel. The brunette held the gaze, her expression slowly softening as she smiled. “I like it.”

Zen couldn’t utter any words, his throat closing on him as though he was mute. Tears spilled from his eyes – from worry or relief, it didn’t matter. Because the love of his life was awake and smiling at him and reaching out to wipe his tears and _he couldn’t help the sob that escaped him_. “You’re awake. You’re awake, babe.” He said it, again and again as if it were a mantra. He could hear the woman chuckle weakly, her hand cold against his cheek.

“Who the fuck proposes to a sleeping person? I didn’t know you had that kink.” Expect it from this woman to tease at a time like this, even when her voice was weak and breaking and she looked on the verge of passing out. The actor laughed, shaking his head at his ridiculous lover, and made a motion to leave the room to call the nurse. He was stopped by a tug on his hand, Yvonne shaking her head while mouthing ‘later.’ Zen sat once again and watched his lover, the beeping of the machine the only noise in the comfortable silence of the room.

“Say it again?” Came the whispered request. The albino complied, whispering ‘Yvonne Ryu’ over and over again, as many times as his girlfriend wished. It warmed his heart to know that she wanted this too, that she wanted a future with him. Yet, each passing minute, the brunette looked weaker, her hand losing what little warmth it had.

“Yvonne.” Zen could feel panic rise. Her pulse was weakening, the machine showing more flat lines. He hit the emergency button in the room, praying to the gods for her to be saved. Hazel eyes were slowly closing and yet, she held her smile. Even in her fight with death, she looked like an angel.

“Sounds like a dream… Hyun.”

The line flattened and he was left crying out her name.


End file.
